


瘟疫之城

by IrisTail



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M, Medieval, Steampunk
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisTail/pseuds/IrisTail
Summary: 一个填土緩慢的大坑。世界觀關鍵詞：架空世界，蒸氣朋克，中世纪，黑死病，宗教，海盗。TKT。剧情流，有刀子，有黑歷史。未完結。只保證不是BE。





	1. 序幕

Overture

 

随着颠簸的马车不停向前移动，纳克特城渐行渐远，终于连最高的钟楼的尖顶都消失在视野中。

“给我坐好啊！探头探脑的打什么鬼主意！”警官粗鲁地叫喊，车厢内弥漫着的宿醉的臭味又浓厚了一点。

Tsuyoshi讪讪地把眼睛从后车窗转回来。

直到他像木偶一般面向前方坐好，警官才收回烦躁的眼神，靠着厢壁撑起半边的屁股，捶打着僵硬的肌肉，咳嗽了几声，又和同伴聊起来。

“小子，你还是第一次到达摩克里押送吧？”

较为年轻的警官连连点头。这警官看样子比Tsuyoshi还小上几岁，他并没有掩饰他的好奇，一路上不停对经过的建筑和商贩评头品足。

“听说达摩克里城堡有自己的浮空艇？”

“啊，不过浮空艇过去只会在特殊情况下启用，比方说发生暴乱需要镇压，或者有囚犯逃脱时用于追踪。现在变成了导化院，也就用不上了。”

“原来如此。”

年轻的警官回答。Tsuyoshi也不禁了然点头。

小时候，Tsuyoshi有时会因为无法入睡，在宁静的夜半爬上自家房顶，面对沉睡的城市发呆沉思。偶尔看见北方阿克戎湖方向有一艘小型的白色浮空艇在低空飘浮。有一次浮空艇飞到纳克特城上空，从Tsuyoshi头顶十多码的高度飘过——他清楚看到，艇身上印着达摩克里城的标志。

忽然听到年轻警官的低呼。窗外景色一时开阔，却是已经来到阿克戎湖边，那湖的中心，矗立着九个尖塔雄伟的城堡，正是达摩克里城。

年轻的警官探头探脑的要找浮空艇，一脸兴奋，被老警官骂了下来。这浮空艇停在孤岛深处，怎么可能看得到？

“喂，你叫……”年长的警官看了看手里的名册，向Tsuyoshi问道：“Domoto什么来着？你这家伙是本地人吧？”

Tsuyoshi点点头，却不明白对方用意。

年长的警官向同伴方向努了努嘴，说：“湖和城堡的故事你清楚吧？给这个撒贝隆特来的家伙说说。有趣点，说得无聊看我不收拾你！”

对于这明显消遣自己的要求，Tsuyoshi却没有拒绝的余地。他清了一下喉咙，将身体微转向年轻的警官，说：“看来这位警官早已听说过达摩克里城堡的传说呢。那就请允许我说说我所知道的故事吧……”

Tsuyoshi从小就从母亲那儿知道，阿克戎湖和自己是同龄的。二十四年前，这里还是夏诺斯公国最大的蓝燧石矿场——阿克戎矿场。某天夜里突然发生了剧烈地震，继而引起了火灾，触发矿场内的蓝燧石连环爆炸。早已千疮百孔的地底经不起接二连三的冲击彻底塌陷，形成了超过两千亩的深坑，唯有中心的一小片高地奇迹般地挺立着。不久，矿坑被地下水填满，中心高地则变成了一座孤岛。

灾难过后矿场不复存在，但因矿场而定居在纳克特地区的人们一部分仍然坚持留了下来，在矿坑以南一段距离建起了新的纳克特城。为了纪念开荒的历史，人们把矿坑形成的湖称为阿克戎湖。过了几年一名富商买下了湖心的孤岛，在上面建起了一座城堡，起名为达摩克里城堡，并举家迁入。

然而没过多久，城堡就发生了血案，商人一家被残忍杀害，岛上无一生还。

“仅有一道桥，仅有一道吊桥通往阿克戎湖心的孤岛。为了安全，商人命令日落以后就把吊桥封闭。到底凶手是怎么在深夜潜入孤岛的？警官，你认为呢？”

“坐船？”

“据说岛上不但有更夫沿岛巡逻，塔顶更有护卫彻夜监视。那么大动静绝对会被发现。”

“那游泳？”

“浸泡着蓝燧石矿的湖水有腐蚀性的。”

 “别绕弯子！快点说真相！”

Tsuyoshi装模作样的长叹一声。他看着年轻的警官焦虑的神情，心底生出一丝恶作剧的快感——尽管这并非他的本意。

“那个是……”他皱起眉头，然后陡然瞪大眼睛，本来就特别大的瞳子流露出恐惧的光芒：“那个是诅咒！二十四年前的灾难中死去的矿工，尸体被沉压在阿克戎湖底的淤泥之中，他们的灵魂无法升天，只能终夜恸哭，哀鸣，诅咒！怨灵杀死商人一家，获取了他们的躯体意图摆脱束缚。可是区区一个家族的肉体怎么够几百个怨灵分呢？他们还需要更多、更多、更多的祭品——”

“不！！别说了！”年轻的警官吓得哇哇大叫。年长的警官却是哈哈大笑。

“请不必太惊慌。以上不过是达摩克里城堡的传说。就是因为有了城主皆不得善终的传言，达摩克里城堡成了无主孤城，直到十年前，政府接手了城堡并改建为一所监狱，然后去年开始改为导化院。”

年轻的警官若有所思，忽然伸出食指指着Tsuyoshi惊呼：“那你也会被作为怨灵的祭品而死掉吗？！”

“傻小子，诅咒什么的不过是无知乡民的谣传！”咳嗽得嗓子沙哑的年长教官忍不住一巴掌拍在同僚的脑袋上，“他们哪有那么容易死。真死了倒好，这些异端！渎神者！”

明明说着消遣玩笑，却忽然变得不那么好笑。年轻的警官边喏喏附和，边努力寻找新的话题。

马车沿着湖边前进。年轻的警官指着远方的废墟问：“大哥，这些破烂的房屋是怎么回事？不像有人活动的痕迹啊。”

“你看到的只是外围一小部分而已。湖的北岸，全是焚烧后的废墟。”

“这是发生了什么事？”

“五六年前的事吧。有一户人家连续病死了四口人。治安官下令把那不洁的房子烧掉，谁知火才刚烧起，那户唯一还活着的老头疯了一样冲出进火场，抄起燃烧的木头就往村里跑，接连点燃了好多户房子。那年的北风厉害，火势根本按不住，一直烧通了天。”

年轻的警官听完，神情非常不安，轻声问：“大哥，那户人家得的病不会是、那个病吧？”

“当然不可能啊！黑死病出现不过四年！这个是天花。”

“还好。”年轻的警官长长地吁了一口气。

“什么好！天花可是闻之色变的重疾，足以令一个村庄拉起警报！只不过这两年黑死病来得太猛，其余什么都无足轻重了。”

警官的神情阴沉凌厉，意有所指地瞪了Tsuyoshi一眼，布满红丝的双眼更似某种野兽：“这一定是上帝对世人僭越渎德的惩罚！”

Tsuyoshi沉默，侧头看窗外的风景。本欲活化旅途气氛的年轻警官反到碰了个钉子，不禁缄喑。

而那年长的警官激动过后咳嗽得更是厉害，一串猛咳下来直震得车厢都在颤抖，年轻警官一脸担心的表情里混杂着几分畏惧，手明明作出了想要为对方扫背的动作，身体却直往厢壁贴去。

刚才老家伙提起小家伙来自撒贝隆特城。撒贝隆特，在哪里来着……啊，撒贝港！那个去年被瘟疫摧毁的小镇，没记错距离撒贝隆特只有100哩。

灾难带来的恐惧植根在经历过灾难肆虐的人们的心底，即使理智尚明白并不是那回事，身体却下意识从那些相似的症状逃离。

连日来的低气压本来就让呼吸道不怎么好的Tsuyoshi感觉不畅，而空气污浊的车厢更令他几乎要吐，只好背靠厢壁，紧闭眼睛，竭力降低呼吸频率。

今年的冬天特别强势，进入四月天气仍然干冷，竟然一场雨都没有下过。一直到了月底，春天才像浑噩的巨人，拖着沉重的步伐，徘徊于城外。

天色阴沉、无风低压的状态已经持续了整整一周。城西的教会里挤满祈祷的农民，牧师引着信徒一遍又一遍地诵念经文，祈求上帝恩赐食物，远离瘟疫，然而关键的春雨却迟迟没有降临，似乎神只在云端俯瞰着匍匐在地的罪人，并没有打算宽恕。

马车加快速度，来到湖边唯一的一道悬索桥头刹停，警官向守卫士兵呈递文书，士兵审阅后放行。

马夫放轻了皮鞭，小心翼翼的马蹄声落在悬索吊桥的钢板上，笃笃笃笃，步履均匀。Tsuyoshi看着窗外的景物——那是一片宽阔的蔚蓝湖水，即使在阴沉天色下仍不减张扬，散发着蓝燧石一样璀璨迷幻的光彩，渐次加深的蓝色宛如恣意涂抹的颜料掩盖了湖底的一切，美得似幅油画。Tsuyoshi第一次到来时曾惊讶于她的纯粹而欣喜雀跃，却在母亲讲述她的由来以后变成恐惧，鲜有到湖边玩耍。直到几年前开始学画后几度前往写生，才逐渐稀释了童年的阴影。

这个记忆中隆冬腊月不会结一块冰，流火炎夏不现一尾鱼的湖泊，现在也不存在任何活物，连水陆相接处的灰岩也是死气沉沉，一棵草都没有。Tsuyoshi感到那种不适又回来了，不同于幼童时简单直率的恐惧，却是一种异样的压迫感，跟连日的低气压相似，让他连气都喘不过来。

 

马车停在城堡门前，警官催促Tsuyoshi下车。带着手铐的Tsuyoshi行动不便，跳下车的时候踉跄了一下，年轻的警官扶他站稳。

他抬起头，看见厚重而斑驳的大门刻满地狱的场景，罪人在酷刑中哀嚎落泪，门柱的浮雕则是手执法具的圣徒们，圆拱刻着黄道十二宫，门楣正中央有一个巨大而残缺的十字。

Tsuyoshi想，那十字的之上，不知是否曾有基督？

随着隆隆巨响，大门缓缓打开，两名背挂火枪、腰悬长剑的狱警走了出来。

“祝你好运。”那名年轻的警官最后说。

Tsuyoshi被两名狱警夹在中间走进城堡的大门。日光随即被厚重的砖墙屏蔽在外，阴冷而潮湿的气息让他颤抖了一下。

背后大门关上了。隆隆的声响却是不绝，那声音越来越大，源源不断，似有巨人手持铁锤，不停地敲击着大地。

Tsuyoshi赫然回首，在大门彻底关上的一瞬间，他看到一道闪电划破天际，狠狠地刺入如同宝石般蔚蓝的阿克戎湖面。

迟来的一声春雷，终于惊醒了这个不寻常的春天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果您對中世紀至文藝復興時期的歐洲歷史感興趣，應該對黑死病、異端審判、獵巫、宗教戰爭、海盜、海上霸權一類的名詞很熟悉。瘟疫與基督教深刻影響人們的方方面面，如果這樣的背景下產生的同性愛情，一定很艱難吧。但正因為難，因愛而迸發的勇氣才會更熠熠生輝不是嗎？我想寫一個這樣的純愛故事。


	1. 章之一 导化院的恶魔门徒-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K T 初見。

Tsuyoshi一時間無法將目光移開。

那個男人長著過於漂亮的臉，眉眼修長，鼻樑堅挺，顴骨到下巴的弧度有著近似女性的秀氣，柔軟的褐發淩亂地垂到白皙纖細的脖子旁，儘管臉上襯衫都沾著汙跡，依然令人聯想起從東大陸漂洋過海而來那些精緻的白瓷娃娃。偏偏眼角一旦挑起一瞬淩厲，立即冷銳得如懸崖壁倒掛的冰錐，足以刺痛任何想要靠近的人。

那刺人的視線越過Tsuyoshi，警惕地望著他身後的惡黨們。

 “你小子什麼人？沒見過你這張臉。”

皮衣男人的聲音響起。Tsuyoshi才如夢初醒般察覺自己已經陷入人牆之中。

剛才還在為經營立足之地而小心翼翼，不過刹那就前功盡棄。他勉力定了定神，故作冷靜地說：“我是Tsuyoshi Domoto，來達摩克裡不久。你們的動靜若是驚動了獄警，在場所有人都會被處罰。所以我認為、還是停手為好。”

“Tsuyoshi Domoto？”皮衣男人上上下下打量著Tsuyoshi，變化著扭曲的臉愈顯猙獰。他指著一旁的白瓷娃娃說：“你是這傢伙的親戚嗎？”

“誒？什麼親戚？”

Tsuyoshi茫然地轉向另一個當事人，對方瞳光微微動搖，隨即轉開，冷冷地說：“不是。我不認識他。”

“不不不！他們只是同族加上碰巧同姓，沒有任何血緣關係！” 一旁幹蹬腳的Ralph趕緊趁機插話： “Egor，他是大畫師Kimura的徒弟，還是最近納克特城教會貪污案的告發者，迫使教會吐出私吞的物資賑災的英雄啊！來自納克特的人，都認識他！”

同姓？Tsuyoshi有些驚奇又多了幾分親切，Domoto一姓並非法魯希亞本地原有，而是一支遠古的移民後裔，人口並不多。

那邊名叫Egor的皮衣男人四下一看，除了說話的Ralph和同伴，餘下的十餘個蓬頭垢面、臉帶菜色的納克特城居民，雖然站得老遠，卻伸著脖子好奇張望。

“納克特的蟲子多了，湊著可以叮死一頭牛哦。”男人語氣裡滿滿不屑與挑釁，“不過，管你在外面多厲害，區區新人也有底氣對老子指手畫腳了？！”

他罵罵咧咧著就要往Tsuyoshi衣領上拽，一個站在週邊把風的同夥拉住了他，悄聲道：“小子說的沒錯，管事的已經注意這裡了。”

餐廳的大門外，一名獄警正往裡面張望。Egor退開了幾步，那獄警又走開了。

立場不同的眾人卻紛紛暗裡松了口氣。

Egor瞪著Tsuyoshi好一會兒，往地上啐了一口，惡狠狠地說：“大英雄，勸你以後少管這種閒事，饒你是皇親國戚，跟惡魔徒扯上關係，都得送上異端審問局的！”

“……”Tsuyoshi捏著拳頭，掌心早已濕透。

“我們走！到隔壁買好吃的。”Egor向手下人命令。

 “Egor，下次再遇上那傢伙，大可挑個僻靜的地方……”剛才把風的傢伙看見頭頭不痛快，討好地說道，卻被Egor一巴掌蓋在腦門上打斷了。

“蠢貨！淨出餿主意！”

Egor風風火火地開走，又回頭道：“Koichi Domoto，算你運氣。下次別讓我在打餐時看見你！”

 

直到惡黨們盡數離開，Ralph才如釋重負地坐在地上。

“剛才太危險了！初來報導就別衝動啊——雖然他們也不敢殺人啦，但是還是很麻煩啊……”

他拍拍仍然僵站著的Tsuyoshi大腿，“聽到嗎？你那麼聰明，趕緊想辦法怎麼修補吧——雖然我們納克特的和巨岩幫一向啥交集，但是因為這麼點小事就結下樑子可麻煩……”

Ralph的幾名熟人也紛紛議論起巨岩城幫派的惡行，並憂心忡忡。

Tsuyoshi打斷了他們：“行了Ralph。大家，抱歉給你們帶來麻煩。如果這次我惹了什麼禍，我會一力承擔。”他還因剛才的事件情緒不平，縱然理性上明白他們的擔憂，此刻卻只感煩躁。

側眼，卻看見那個和自己同姓的男人拖著腳步，想要撿起被摔翻在地上的餐盒，卻因為受傷，下蹲有些吃力。

“我幫你。”

Tsuyoshi搶先一步把餐盒撿起來，遞給他。

那人點點頭，接過，仔細地抹去餐盒表面的汙跡。

Tsuyoshi道：“我叫Tsuyoshi Domoto。你的名字叫、Koichi？”

“Koichi Domoto。”

“很漂亮的名字。”

 “……”

Koichi沒有回話，只是微微蹙著眉頭。Tsuyoshi看著滿地狼藉，而對方餐盒空空如也。

寶貴的午餐被那些傢伙浪費了啊。“不如我分些你？”

“你……”Koichi抿了抿唇，臉色依然緊繃。

可能是個心高氣傲的人吧，對於這種狀況難以啟齒。Tsuyoshi儘量親切地微笑，不想留給對方一個高高在上的施惠者的形象。

“別多管閒事。”

意想不到的一句話，直接將Tsuyoshi的笑容凍結成詭異的角度。而那個發動言語攻擊的人，就這麼從目瞪口呆的Tsuyoshi身邊步履不穩地離去。

 

 “這世界上竟有如此無恥的人！良心都被狗吃了吧！”排隊取餐的時候Ralph憤憤不平地謾駡，安慰Tsuyoshi不要為那種人生氣。

Tsuyoshi比起憤怒更多是委屈，直到用餐時還是憋著不想說話，其他人卻自然而然便議論起Koichi Domoto的傳聞。

據說，那個人原本是東方某城主的兒子，沒有兄弟，是世襲爵位唯一的繼承人，自幼被父母呵著被僕役捧著縱得無所顧忌。明明娶了高貴美麗的貴族女性為妻，卻仍然不知收斂，胡作非為。

他開始對黑魔法和惡魔崇拜產生興趣。他從流浪者那裡買來禁忌的書籍，從女巫那裡買來污穢的材料，整天躲進暗無天日的地下室做黑魔法實驗。

塞雷納利亞海有一個崇拜惡魔的海盜集團名叫Millennium，其首領公然以巴弗滅自居，自稱擁有撒旦的力量，可以通過黑彌撒召喚出魔物。他們收攬眾多叛教之徒，在塞雷納利亞海沿岸燒殺搶奪，無惡不作。十多年來諸侯各國多次遣軍討伐，可惜均宣告失敗。

傳聞那個人以遊學的名義離開封地，偷偷會見了邪惡的海盜首領。那個人受到誘惑，沉湎於饕餮和肉欲的享樂，徹底背棄神。

惡魔的崇拜者們為那個人舉行墮教儀式。深夜破落的教堂裡，他們將十字架推倒在道上，讓每一個進來的人踐踏，他們往聖壇上堆放毒蛇、蝙蝠、癩蛤蟆的屍體，將毒藥塗在基督像上。妓女將墮胎的死嬰放在神壇中間，新人割開死嬰的咽喉，將濁血倒進杯子裡——那杯子裡早已加入精液、羊水、火刑者的骨灰和致幻蘑菇的汁液。那個人首先喝下那泛著惡臭的混合液體，再將杯子傳給其他男人，然後在被污染的聖壇之下盡情狂歡、交媾……

肆無忌憚的褻瀆最終引起了神的震怒，神讓黑死病降臨在那個城——另一種說法是，那個人為了獲得進一步的力量，將自己的城邑作為惡魔的祭品，招來了瘟疫……

瘟疫迅雷不及掩耳地席捲了那城邑，可憐的百姓們不明所以地發熱、咳嗽，然後脖子、腹部脹起氣球一樣的紺紫膿腫，全身出血，不出三天一命嗚呼。昔日美麗的街道，現在滿是無人收的發臭屍體和呻吟著的將死者。最終連城主的府邸都不能倖免。那個人的父母、妻子都被瘟疫奪取性命，唯有始作俑者逃了出來，投奔了臭名昭著的海盜集團……

那個人憑著淫亂的身體和狠毒的手段，迅速在海盜集團裡爬升，成為二號頭目。Millennium的勢力空前的擴張，爪牙遍佈整個塞雷納利亞海。他們向東滲透至薩拉森帝國，向西洗劫了大陸西部諸國，向北則延伸至內陸、神聖法魯希亞帝國的海岸線以內100哩的城邦。

他們搶奪商旅的財物，淩辱婦女兒童，綁架市民要求高額贖金，沒有錢贖身的則賣到異族掌權的薩拉森帝國，乃至更遠的地方。他們甚至以死逼迫虔誠的教徒放棄信仰，宣誓皈依撒旦……

海盜猖獗殘忍的行徑終於讓帝國的教廷忍無可忍，正式與之宣戰。一支集結了諸侯三萬精銳力量的軍隊浩浩蕩蕩駛入塞雷納利亞海，與海盜正面開戰。經歷了不計其數的戰役，損失了過半兵力，終於殺死了首領，活捉了二把手Koichi Domoto，徹底瓦解了這個罪惡的集團。

 

“Koichi Domoto是Millennium的核心成員，為了斬草除根，當然不能輕易殺掉。異端審判局用了差不多一年的時間來審問他，但是他很硬，不肯透露惡魔崇拜的情報；審判局又從其他同夥口中整理出罪狀，終於以殺人罪、搶奪罪、綁架罪、叛教罪、雞奸罪、惡魔崇拜罪等多項罪名併入，判處他火刑。”

有人提出疑問：“像那樣的邪惡之徒，毫無疑問應該極刑處死！可是為何還會在達摩克裡出現？”

“你也這麼認為吧！據圍觀群眾說，人都被釘上了火刑柱了，卻忽然來了傳令兵，硬是中斷了行刑。”

“為什麼啊！”

“誰都不知道！王都的百姓把審判局圍得水泄不通，就是沒有一個官員出來交代發生什麼事！Koichi Domoto從此就像消失了一樣！”

“沒想到，會被送入達摩克裡導化院來。”

“傳說，那傢伙既會用毒藥又會黑魔法，說不定哪天就施法讓瘟疫降臨這城堡。”

“不不，我聽說的是他身上帶有惡魔的詛咒，凡是靠近他的人都會患病而死誒！”

那些人為各種傳說爭論不休，個個說得仿佛親臨其境，又怪責教會竟將此等危險分子放進導化院，進而又揣測這Koichi Domoto是什麼來頭，居然有辦法這板上釘釘的判決之下活命。

這半天來Tsuyoshi大致也瞭解到，被送入這個導化院裡面的犯人，大抵都因偷搶拐騙、鬥毆傷人，或是違反教規、質疑正統的行徑，刑期短則一兩年，長也不過四五年，跟Koichi那樣的重犯不可同日而語，自然無怪他們既厭惡又恐懼。

然而儘管一無所知，甚至被那個人惡言相向，人們的談論仍然讓Tsuyoshi難以接受。他忍不住問：“你們說得他那麼可怕，有誰親眼目睹過嗎？”

一句話讓眾人安靜下來，你眼看我眼，都在搖頭。

 “那些都是傳聞而已……說不定，事實並不是那樣？所以他才會被教廷赦免啊。”

謎一般的沉默之後，Ralph抓抓頭皮，說：“這也不是不可能……可是，他來了那麼久，從來沒有否認過教廷判決啊。”

“是啊，假如是子虛烏有的罪名，被別人那樣罵，誰能忍氣吭聲？”

他們說得頭頭道道，Tsuyoshi竟然找不到反駁的理由。然而內心總存在不怎麼理智的疑問，那個擁有著如此純粹而倔強眼神的人，真的會是自甘墮落、罪無可赦的人嗎？

想知道更多，想觸摸更多。試著再走近一點的話……

一個念頭一旦生起便無法輕易熄滅。

Koichi Domoto，說不定真的是被惡魔詛咒的男人呢。

 


	2. 章之一 導化院的惡魔門徒-2

1-3  
Tsuyoshi沒想過與Koichi的再一次交集來得這麼快。雖然他對神秘的惡魔門徒產生了小小的興趣，然而現實比想像骨感，在達摩克裡城堡生活有很多迫不及待解決的問題。  
比方說免費黑麵包支撐不到入夜就饑腸轆轆；又比方說蓋著Ralph那張又臭又硬的舊毛毯仍然冷得一夜無眠。又比如，要贖回母親的水晶就必須要錢。  
Ralph努力為Tsuyoshi穿針引線，把他介紹給老師匠Peter——一位本在納克特城工匠行會資歷深厚的老幹部，即使被送進了導化院十年來結下的人緣，依然在城堡“居民”中享有崇高地位。納克特出身的人以老Peter為中心緊密抱團，抗衡其他派系的勢力。  
Ralph的本意自是希望通過老師匠Peter的影響力保護Tsuyoshi，避免因為Koichi的事件成為巨岩城幫派下手的目標，順便也可為他找份好的工作。只是當事人卻不怎麼給力，別的不問只顧著找贖回水晶的方法。不過從老Peter的態度推測他挺喜歡Tsuyoshi，倒沒虧。

不想欠人情的Tsuyoshi，開始自己找工作。  
城堡裡面的工作僧多粥少，那些待遇較好、甚至能獲得額外的油水的崗位，沒有關係根本沒辦法進去。Tsuyoshi卻意外地並沒有花太多時間就找到一份維修隊的搬運石材的工作。  
第一天開工Tsuyoshi起了個大早，吞下Ralph留他的一小個土豆，便拿著工作權杖出了內城城門，來到外城維修隊開工的地方。城堡十幾年來無人修葺，不少地方已有破損；從居住用變成監禁用，又變成特殊的導化院，許多原有結構也不再適應需求必須改造。所以城堡維修隊一直需要大量人手，安排於維修的各個崗位。  
向擔當工頭的獄警報了到，Tsuyoshi便開始工作。工作內容很簡單，就是將修繕用的石料和廢棄物搬運到適當的地方，只是對並不常作重體力勞動的Tsuyoshi而言卻尤其艱難，運了兩車肩背便又酸又痛，而更苦惱的是那一小個土豆撐不完一轉路程便消化殆盡，餓得前胸貼後背。  
回到炮塔下，Tsuyoshi抓緊等待裝車的幾分鐘稍事休息。卻看見工頭罵咧咧地從一側疾步走著，後面緊跟著一人，竟然是Koichi。  
“為什麼辭退我？”Koichi拉著工頭的袖子問道，隨即被對方厭惡地甩開。  
“你昨天曠工了！”  
“我已經請過假了。”  
“我沒收到。我們的任務可重了，你知道少一個人耽誤多少工夫？我已經請了人頂替你的崗位，你把工牌交出來滾吧！”  
Koichi看了一眼一旁的Tsuyoshi，Tsuyoshi有些心虛地避開，隨即又轉回來關注著。Koichi躊躇寸刻，說“好，那麻煩你結清工錢。”  
“沒有！你那幾個錢還不夠賠償我們誤工的損失！”  
“這樣不合理，我可以向監督申訴。”  
工頭鄙笑道：“你去啊，看他相信我，還是相信一個撒旦徒？！”  
Koichi變了臉色，用冰一般寒冷的眼睛盯著對方，手握緊成拳頭。  
工頭有些緊張地擦擦鼻子，終究堅持他的威嚴，攤開手掌催促：“快，工牌！”  
Koichi一聲不吭地把工牌扔向工頭，工頭手滑了兩下總算抓穩，扯著嗓子向附近正在作業的工人們招呼：“你們來個人，監視他回去，要親眼看著他進了內城，才准離開！”  
Tsuyoshi搶先沖了出來：“請允許我來！”  
工頭應允。Tsuyoshi趕緊向早已大步離開的Koichi追去。

“等等！”  
Tsuyoshi邊叫著邊跑著趕上Koichi，然對方似乎沒有放慢速度。  
“對不起。”  
“不關你的事。”  
“我想，你是受了傷才沒辦法去上工的吧？”Tsuyoshi記得之前Koichi離開的時候腳有點拐，今天認真看的話依然有些不太靈活，應該是扭傷。“你的腳現在沒關係嗎？”  
Koichi不說話，沒有耽擱一口氣往內城入口方向走得飛快。  
“這工作原本是屬於你的，如果不是我剛好去到……果然我還是辭掉吧。”  
“你辭掉了，我就會回去做麼？天真！”  
Koichi提高的聲調帶著怒意與諷刺，Tsuyoshi一怔，幾步落在後面。  
稍為想想就知道，不說管事的收不收，被人說了這樣的話以後Koichi怎麼可能再回去呢？  
Koichi卻作出了意料之外的舉動。他放慢了腳步，用不帶諷刺的語氣說：“在這裡找工作不容易，別想太多，等找到更好的再辭吧。”  
這個人，也許意外的是個溫柔的傢伙。Tsuyoshi點點頭，剛才的失落感減退了不少。  
他默默打量走在前面的人。Koichi今天身穿工人常用的粗陋的灰色工作服，衣服洗得掉色，手肘的位置甚至加了補丁，卻甚是乾淨整潔，頭髮柔軟揚起，沒有城堡居民常見的邋遢感。  
Tsuyoshi生生忍下撫摸那軟軟的頭毛的衝動。想著爭取時間再與他說點什麼——城門已經在視線範圍之內，剩餘時間已經不多。  
“那個，剛才工頭的那些混帳話別放在心上。”  
“我說你呀，知道我是誰麼？”Koichi停下了腳步，看著Tsuyoshi有些出汗發紅的臉。  
“我聽過你各種各樣的傳言。”  
“你聽到什麼？”  
“他們說你信仰惡魔，召喚瘟疫害死了許多無辜的人。他們說你是無惡不作的海盜，還說你……”  
Tsuyoshi想起那些淫穢的傳言。他瞥了一眼對方的臉色始終不為所動，他接著說：“你還會用黑暗的魔法做很多糟糕的事，比如手指碰一下就能讓蔬菜腐敗啦，瞪一眼就能讓浮空器從空中掉下來啦……”  
“最後那個絕對是你加上去的吧。”Koichi忍俊不禁，眼角笑出細小的紋，“你真是……善良的無聊。”  
短暫的笑容過後，Koichi又板起臉：“明知道跟我扯上關係可沒有好事，為什麼還多管閒事？”  
“只不過是傳言吧！實在太誇張了，你、怎麼都不像會……”  
Koichi無法與他們口中那個惡魔化的形象聯繫在一起。不可控制地暴露了心底的看法，最後卻羞恥得說不下去。  
“不像，呢。”Koichi臉上幽幽一笑，眯了眯眼睛，靠近他輕聲說道：  
“如果他們說的是真的呢。你要怎麼辦？”  
“……”  
沒有錯過Tsuyoshi一瞬退縮失措表情， Koichi嘴角冷冷聳起，略過一絲不易察覺的輕蔑，再次快速走起。  
“等等！！”  
已經走到城門口的Koichi聽到叫喊停下腳步。  
Tsuyoshi氣得不行，卻一抿嘴唇，仰頭挺胸，指著對方喊道：“總之我才不要欠你的！我會幫你找一份更好的新工作，到時別再找理由推辭了！”  
“隨你便！”  
那人一副“煩死了”的模樣，轉眼消失在高高的城牆內。

雖然逞了口頭之快，實際上要為Koichi找一份適合的工作談何容易。一連數日，他一邊工作一邊利用空餘時間四處打聽，始終沒有結果。Tsuyoshi想這麼一來下次見到Koichi又免不了被他嘲笑一番，偏偏沒有再碰上，也不知道他找上工作了沒。  
城堡的每週有兩次集體禮拜,而周日禮拜更會持續整個上午。城堡內的工廠生產、商市交易都會在周日停止一天，所以對於大部分居民們而言這是難得的休息和放鬆之日。  
這個禮拜日，Tsuyoshi第一次隨夥伴參與了城堡教堂的禮拜活動。  
本來作為家族用的小型教堂無法同時容納過百人，於是院方將中廳東西兩側牆拆卸，擴建至與袖廊齊寬，硬是憑空生出了兩個側廳；由於原有的內廳結構都沒有改動，側廳一半的座位的視野完全無法看見祭壇和唱詩席，被城堡居民戲稱為盲座。今天Tsuyoshi來得有點晚，好的位置早被坐滿，只能坐盲座。  
Tsuyoshi看著側廳的牆壁，高處的彩色玻璃不如原來的玲瓏溢彩，下半段被粉刷得慘白的牆體跟帶著歲月斑駁的原室截然不同，未有畫上任何壁畫圖案，盡頭設置了嶄新的告解室和孤零零的十字架，徒添了幾分倉惶。  
“上主請收納，  
上主請收納，  
收納我全部自由，  
我的記憶和理智，  
以及我的意志。”  
沒有稚氣與活力的兒童、全部由男性構成的唱詩班，帶著掉拍與走音的歌聲繞過牆壁，與回聲交織在一起，聽起來有些奇怪。  
Tsuyoshi口中跟著吟唱，脖子卻不安分地晃來晃去。  
“你在找誰啊？不會又是那個Koichi Domoto吧。”旁邊的Ralph悄聲問。  
Tsuyoshi像被抓現的小偷咻地端正腦袋回到歌本。  
“怎猜的？！”  
“你腦袋都轉了360度了，別太明顯！”  
歌曲升了個調進入高潮，兩人集中精神到歌頌。  
完了一首Tsuyoshi才壓著嗓子問：“我好像沒看到他。”  
“他一向不來！他是名副其實的撒旦徒誒，來討罪受？”  
Tsuyoshi心裡又是一陣訝異和難受。沒想到Koichi被排擠到這種地步，而院方的管理人員竟也放任自流，明明剝奪一位修士參與彌撒的權利是最殘忍並背離教義的行徑。  
但是深究這些到底無意義。Tsuyoshi向Ralph道：“請你再帶我去見一次老Peter。”

“你想我幫那個Koichi Domoto介紹工作？”  
老工匠Peter搓著大肚子，一臉困擾。圍在他身旁的納克特人很多，Tsuyoshi陪著他一同進餐並餐後閒聊，好不容易逮住一個空檔，說了頂替了Koichi工作的事情，並拜託對方。  
“找工作，那個人禁忌太多……跟食物相關的不可以，跟教堂相關的不可以，太多人共同作業的似乎也不太適合……”  
雖然有過一次算是愉快的交流，知道是一位友善的老前輩，Tsuyoshi一反常態地恭謹地低著頭：“晚輩知道不是容易的事，但是在達摩克裡城，只有您有辦法了！”  
“那，讓他去清理便所吧。那邊的人手經常不足。”  
“這個有點……”  
“你認為什麼合適？”  
“如果可以、我希望他一份稍為體面的工作，不必整天與髒汙打交道……還有，城堡裡對他有偏見的人不少，如果是服務性的工作恐怕……”  
“你倒是要求多啊。”  
老Peter打斷了Tsuyoshi。Tsuyoshi連忙道歉，並偷偷觀察老人的臉色，卻沒有生氣的跡象。  
“說那麼多廢話，根本沒重點！直接問當事人好啦。”  
“誒？！”  
“既然你拜託了我，若我真讓他去洗便所，被笑話的倒是我了。放心吧，我答應你，一定妥善安置他。”  
本來還有些疑慮的Tsuyoshi才相信了老人的話，笑顏逐開。  
Tsuyoshi深深地向對方道謝行禮：“謝謝您！”  
“這次若有疏通獄卒或者其他開銷，費用請記在我賬上。”  
“你不是還要儲錢贖回母親的遺物嗎？”  
“確實如此。不過，錢總有辦法賺的。”  
“不打算讓Koichi Domoto自己出麼？畢竟是他拜託你找的工作。”  
“對不起，先生。其實這是我私自的決定。” Tsuyoshi不好意思地拉拉鬢髮。  
老人又是一陣驚訝，問：“你們什麼關係？需要為他做到這種程度。”  
“不不不！沒什麼關係！”Tsuyoshi連連搖頭：“只是他因我丟了工作，我想賠償他。”  
“你倒是個認真的好孩子。”  
“就、就是這樣。”明明沒有什麼，自己卻心虛不已，真不爭氣。“如果沒什麼事情，我去找Koichi好好聊聊工作的事情。”  
老Peter擺擺手，道：“行，你去吧。‘凡事都不可虧欠人，惟有彼此相愛，要常以為虧欠，因為愛人的就完全了律法。’”  
是羅馬書的語錄。不明老人為何突然念誦此句，本欲離開的Tsuyoshi緩下腳步。  
一向和藹可親的老人此時一臉嚴肅。“堅守本心雖好，這世上的人卻未必如你一般所想。隨波逐流也未必壞。和人深交之前，還是好好衡量。畢竟，你還是有著希望的人啊。”  
也許應該回應一句感謝前輩教誨啟明，然而Tsuyoshi數度沉吟，卻無法輕巧說辭，最終以沉默作應。

老Peter最後為Koichi找的工作，是輪軸車間的裝配工人。城堡承接船舶、飛行器的零部件製造加工，這些精密、枯燥又勞動力密集的工作，為城堡居民提供了大量崗位。  
這天Tsuyoshi趁著休班空余，特意到加工場來探望Koichi。  
在叮叮咚咚的鐵器敲擊聲音之間，穿著墨藍色的工作服、白毛巾裹頭的Koichi蹲在車間的一角，嬌小的個子幾乎與深色牆壁融為一體。Tsuyoshi找到了他的時候，他正低頭打磨著手上的滑輪，對於Tsuyoshi到訪，只是挑起眉眼輕微示意。  
沒有多言，Tsuyoshi在一旁靜靜地看著他工作。  
地上的籃子內放著一堆未經拋光，沾滿油污的滑輪。Koichi逐個取出，先用棉絮擦去表面的汙跡，再用砂紙打磨，最後塗上保護漆。他非常仔細，連每一個輪齒的凹陷都沒有忽略。  
Tsuyoshi的目光流連於蘸著油污的纖細而靈活的指尖和Koichi的臉，覺得專注工作的他有著與之前不同的另一種吸引力。  
臉上一陣燥熱。果然角落裡就是不通風啊。他哼嗯地咳嗽一下，問：“工作習慣嗎？Peter老先生一直放不下心。”  
“挺好。”依然簡短概括，卻少了往常那種咄咄逼人的氣息，看得出他的心情還不錯。  
Tsuyoshi舒顏一笑:“那就好。”  
Koichi卻說：“那位老先生，我只和他見過一次，沒想到居然就被介紹到這裡來。”  
“原來是這樣。” Tsuyoshi也沒想到老Peter見一次面就準確介紹上Koichi擅長的工作，不由得敬佩起來。  
“你喜歡機械嗎？”  
“海上無聊，就對著機械打發日子，看多了自然就懂個三五分。”Koichi隨手拿起一個磨好的滑輪，指著軸心說：“像這樣的輪，海盜是不屑的。軸心的設計導致使用時受力不均，用不了多久就磨損報廢。”  
Tsuyoshi往他手上的零件左瞧又瞧，愣是看不出什麼端倪。  
交談之間，一個托著滿滿一木箱滑輪的少年，喲嘿喲嘿地走來。  
“Domoto先生，給你新的零件！”  
Koichi起身讓了一下。“放在這裡。麻煩你了，Masu。”  
“不不，不客氣。”那少年兩手往灰舊的工人褲管上刷刷，露出潔白的牙齒笑著。少年大約十五、六歲的年紀，圓圓的臉龐帶著幾分幼稚和憨厚，頭髮和鼻尖沾著反光的鐵屑讓人忍俊不禁。他身材不高卻壯實，裸露的手臂和臉部都是健康的小麥色。  
Tsuyoshi忍不住說：“你鼻子沾了髒東西。”  
那孩子手忙腳亂地去擦，把鐵屑從鼻尖擦到了臉蛋兒上，Tsuyoshi看不過眼，幫他拭掉，他又連連道謝。  
Koichi說：“Masu，是不是監工又罵你？還是打你了？”  
叫Masu的孩子呆了一呆，瞪著眼睛急急搖頭。  
“這鐵屑怎麼沾上的？”  
“去2號車間的時候，Black絆了我一下。”  
Koichi皺著眉說：“他又怎麼了？”  
“他今天連續幾個次品都沒能檢查出來，被工頭罵了，心裡不開心，就，又拿我出氣。” Masu有點委屈地扁起嘴唇，歎氣道：“他明明就不適合這麼重要的工作。不如，Domoto先生申請調去做品監吧！”  
“不可能的。”  
“Domoto先生那麼有經驗，一定沒問題！不，以您的能力，很快就會升作監工的！”  
Koichi笑笑，不說話。  
少年離開後，Tsuyoshi說：“其實我也同意。”  
“但是沒有可能。”Koichi迅速結束這個話題，整理著滿滿一箱零件，說：“你想要什麼謝禮？”  
“什麼?”Tsuyoshi反應不過來。  
“你幫了我的忙，我總該答謝你。”  
“工作的事情？”Tsuyoshi總算明白，連忙說：“不用了！如果你要謝，就謝老Peter！”  
“他是他，你是你。”Koichi嘖一下舌，乾脆停下手頭的功夫，“你想要什麼？紅酒如何？”  
“喝酒可是違反導化院規定誒！”  
“反正都是從守衛那裡流進來的。過幾天我就發工錢了。”  
“不是錢的問題啦。”  
“那你想要什麼就直說啊。”Koichi似乎有些不耐煩，黑黑的眸子卻忽然湊近，壓低的聲音帶著蠱惑的色彩：“還是說，你想要更加的禁忌的……”  
“不不不！”Tsuyoshi臉上火燒一樣熱，一把推開人就逃，一路叮叮咚咚地踢翻幾把錘子， “再說這個我只能不來見你了！”  
“話未說完別走啊——”  
Tsuyoshi逃得飛快，Koichi最後的笑聲淹沒在熙攘的人群中，他沒聽到。

“搞什麼啊那傢伙！太自以為是了吧！”Tsuyoshi碎碎念了一路，突然發現路人的目光都往自己身上瞅，才覺得自己神經叨叨得讓路人都懷疑了。  
剛踏出工廠，便看到了憎惡的東西。  
巨岩城的惡黨聚在一起，龐大的身軀擋住了大半條通道，想裝作看不到都不行。  
“請讓一讓。” Tsuyoshi低著頭想從狹窄的空隙穿過，一隻毛茸茸的大手卻用力拍在他肩膀上。  
“小子，最近你總是跑去找Koichi Domoto啊。”是他們的頭頭，刀疤眼的Egor。  
Tsuyoshi沉住氣，不動聲色地卸肩。  
“看上他了嗎？”  
“沒這事兒。”  
“跟他做了？”  
Tsuyoshi猛然抬頭：“你說什麼？！”  
對方卻是怠慢，眯起那雙被傷痕切割得不對稱的眼睛，於Tsuyoshi身上上下游走：  
“你長得也很可愛嘛。如果有需要，可以找我啊，何必找他？”  
Tsuyoshi怒火瞬息點燃，但決心無論如何不受他們的挑釁。他試圖越過阻礙迅速離開。然而存心攔路的傢伙們卻不輕易放過他，他向左就往左邊擋著，向右便擋右，附和著他們的首領冷嘲熱諷：  
“或者找我也沒關係啊，定會好好招待你哈。”  
“啊我知道了，你喜歡在上面？”  
任憑那些人說話愈發不堪入耳，Tsuyoshi握緊拳頭壓抑著不反駁還擊，只是用手臂隔開他們。  
“就算現在沒有，你遲早會被他拐上床的。”Egor的舌頭發出仄仄的噁心的聲音，哼笑著說：  
“知道嗎？那些信奉山羊頭的，可是淫蕩的很呐。端著一副禁欲的模樣，其實早就饑渴難耐了。難得有漂亮的小男生主動靠近，不使出渾身解數……”  
Tsuyoshi停步轉身，一貫溫潤的圓目眥裂如刃：“你給我閉嘴！！”  
Egor翹起嘴角等他下一個舉動。  
Tsuyoshi卻出乎意料地冷靜下來，嗤鼻道：“只會用污穢不堪的言辭來揣度別人的人，其實才是覬欲齷蹉的人吧！”  
Egor瞪大眼睛，嘴角慢慢地塌下。惡徒們摩拳擦掌，只等首領一個顏色便會一哄而上，他卻遲遲沒有行動，只能眼睜睜地看著Tsuyoshi離開。


	3. 章之一 导化院的惡魔門徒-3

1-3  
Tsuyoshi沒想過與Koichi的再一次交集來得這麼快。雖然他對神秘的惡魔門徒產生了小小的興趣，然而現實比想像骨感，在達摩克裡城堡生活有很多迫不及待解決的問題。  
比方說免費黑麵包支撐不到入夜就饑腸轆轆；又比方說蓋著Ralph那張又臭又硬的舊毛毯仍然冷得一夜無眠。又比如，要贖回母親的水晶就必須要錢。  
Ralph努力為Tsuyoshi穿針引線，把他介紹給老師匠Peter——一位本在納克特城工匠行會資歷深厚的老幹部，即使被送進了導化院十年來結下的人緣，依然在城堡“居民”中享有崇高地位。納克特出身的人以老Peter為中心緊密抱團，抗衡其他派系的勢力。  
Ralph的本意自是希望通過老師匠Peter的影響力保護Tsuyoshi，避免因為Koichi的事件成為巨岩城幫派下手的目標，順便也可為他找份好的工作。只是當事人卻不怎麼給力，別的不問只顧著找贖回水晶的方法。不過從老Peter的態度推測他挺喜歡Tsuyoshi，倒沒虧。

不想欠人情的Tsuyoshi，開始自己找工作。  
城堡裡面的工作僧多粥少，那些待遇較好、甚至能獲得額外的油水的崗位，沒有關係根本沒辦法進去。Tsuyoshi卻意外地並沒有花太多時間就找到一份維修隊的搬運石材的工作。  
第一天開工Tsuyoshi起了個大早，吞下Ralph留他的一小個土豆，便拿著工作權杖出了內城城門，來到外城維修隊開工的地方。城堡十幾年來無人修葺，不少地方已有破損；從居住用變成監禁用，又變成特殊的導化院，許多原有結構也不再適應需求必須改造。所以城堡維修隊一直需要大量人手，安排於維修的各個崗位。  
向擔當工頭的獄警報了到，Tsuyoshi便開始工作。工作內容很簡單，就是將修繕用的石料和廢棄物搬運到適當的地方，只是對並不常作重體力勞動的Tsuyoshi而言卻尤其艱難，運了兩車肩背便又酸又痛，而更苦惱的是那一小個土豆撐不完一轉路程便消化殆盡，餓得前胸貼後背。  
回到炮塔下，Tsuyoshi抓緊等待裝車的幾分鐘稍事休息。卻看見工頭罵咧咧地從一側疾步走著，後面緊跟著一人，竟然是Koichi。  
“為什麼辭退我？”Koichi拉著工頭的袖子問道，隨即被對方厭惡地甩開。  
“你昨天曠工了！”  
“我已經請過假了。”  
“我沒收到。我們的任務可重了，你知道少一個人耽誤多少工夫？我已經請了人頂替你的崗位，你把工牌交出來滾吧！”  
Koichi看了一眼一旁的Tsuyoshi，Tsuyoshi有些心虛地避開，隨即又轉回來關注著。Koichi躊躇寸刻，說“好，那麻煩你結清工錢。”  
“沒有！你那幾個錢還不夠賠償我們誤工的損失！”  
“這樣不合理，我可以向監督申訴。”  
工頭鄙笑道：“你去啊，看他相信我，還是相信一個撒旦徒？！”  
Koichi變了臉色，用冰一般寒冷的眼睛盯著對方，手握緊成拳頭。  
工頭有些緊張地擦擦鼻子，終究堅持他的威嚴，攤開手掌催促：“快，工牌！”  
Koichi一聲不吭地把工牌扔向工頭，工頭手滑了兩下總算抓穩，扯著嗓子向附近正在作業的工人們招呼：“你們來個人，監視他回去，要親眼看著他進了內城，才准離開！”  
Tsuyoshi搶先沖了出來：“請允許我來！”  
工頭應允。Tsuyoshi趕緊向早已大步離開的Koichi追去。

“等等！”  
Tsuyoshi邊叫著邊跑著趕上Koichi，然對方似乎沒有放慢速度。  
“對不起。”  
“不關你的事。”  
“我想，你是受了傷才沒辦法去上工的吧？”Tsuyoshi記得之前Koichi離開的時候腳有點拐，今天認真看的話依然有些不太靈活，應該是扭傷。“你的腳現在沒關係嗎？”  
Koichi不說話，沒有耽擱一口氣往內城入口方向走得飛快。  
“這工作原本是屬於你的，如果不是我剛好去到……果然我還是辭掉吧。”  
“你辭掉了，我就會回去做麼？天真！”  
Koichi提高的聲調帶著怒意與諷刺，Tsuyoshi一怔，幾步落在後面。  
稍為想想就知道，不說管事的收不收，被人說了這樣的話以後Koichi怎麼可能再回去呢？  
Koichi卻作出了意料之外的舉動。他放慢了腳步，用不帶諷刺的語氣說：“在這裡找工作不容易，別想太多，等找到更好的再辭吧。”  
這個人，也許意外的是個溫柔的傢伙。Tsuyoshi點點頭，剛才的失落感減退了不少。  
他默默打量走在前面的人。Koichi今天身穿工人常用的粗陋的灰色工作服，衣服洗得掉色，手肘的位置甚至加了補丁，卻甚是乾淨整潔，頭髮柔軟揚起，沒有城堡居民常見的邋遢感。  
Tsuyoshi生生忍下撫摸那軟軟的頭毛的衝動。想著爭取時間再與他說點什麼——城門已經在視線範圍之內，剩餘時間已經不多。  
“那個，剛才工頭的那些混帳話別放在心上。”  
“我說你呀，知道我是誰麼？”Koichi停下了腳步，看著Tsuyoshi有些出汗發紅的臉。  
“我聽過你各種各樣的傳言。”  
“你聽到什麼？”  
“他們說你信仰惡魔，召喚瘟疫害死了許多無辜的人。他們說你是無惡不作的海盜，還說你……”  
Tsuyoshi想起那些淫穢的傳言。他瞥了一眼對方的臉色始終不為所動，他接著說：“你還會用黑暗的魔法做很多糟糕的事，比如手指碰一下就能讓蔬菜腐敗啦，瞪一眼就能讓浮空器從空中掉下來啦……”  
“最後那個絕對是你加上去的吧。”Koichi忍俊不禁，眼角笑出細小的紋，“你真是……善良的無聊。”  
短暫的笑容過後，Koichi又板起臉：“明知道跟我扯上關係可沒有好事，為什麼還多管閒事？”  
“只不過是傳言吧！實在太誇張了，你、怎麼都不像會……”  
Koichi無法與他們口中那個惡魔化的形象聯繫在一起。不可控制地暴露了心底的看法，最後卻羞恥得說不下去。  
“不像，呢。”Koichi臉上幽幽一笑，眯了眯眼睛，靠近他輕聲說道：  
“如果他們說的是真的呢。你要怎麼辦？”  
“……”  
沒有錯過Tsuyoshi一瞬退縮失措表情， Koichi嘴角冷冷聳起，略過一絲不易察覺的輕蔑，再次快速走起。  
“等等！！”  
已經走到城門口的Koichi聽到叫喊停下腳步。  
Tsuyoshi氣得不行，卻一抿嘴唇，仰頭挺胸，指著對方喊道：“總之我才不要欠你的！我會幫你找一份更好的新工作，到時別再找理由推辭了！”  
“隨你便！”  
那人一副“煩死了”的模樣，轉眼消失在高高的城牆內。

雖然逞了口頭之快，實際上要為Koichi找一份適合的工作談何容易。一連數日，他一邊工作一邊利用空餘時間四處打聽，始終沒有結果。Tsuyoshi想這麼一來下次見到Koichi又免不了被他嘲笑一番，偏偏沒有再碰上，也不知道他找上工作了沒。  
城堡的每週有兩次集體禮拜,而周日禮拜更會持續整個上午。城堡內的工廠生產、商市交易都會在周日停止一天，所以對於大部分居民們而言這是難得的休息和放鬆之日。  
這個禮拜日，Tsuyoshi第一次隨夥伴參與了城堡教堂的禮拜活動。  
本來作為家族用的小型教堂無法同時容納過百人，於是院方將中廳東西兩側牆拆卸，擴建至與袖廊齊寬，硬是憑空生出了兩個側廳；由於原有的內廳結構都沒有改動，側廳一半的座位的視野完全無法看見祭壇和唱詩席，被城堡居民戲稱為盲座。今天Tsuyoshi來得有點晚，好的位置早被坐滿，只能坐盲座。  
Tsuyoshi看著側廳的牆壁，高處的彩色玻璃不如原來的玲瓏溢彩，下半段被粉刷得慘白的牆體跟帶著歲月斑駁的原室截然不同，未有畫上任何壁畫圖案，盡頭設置了嶄新的告解室和孤零零的十字架，徒添了幾分倉惶。  
“上主請收納，  
上主請收納，  
收納我全部自由，  
我的記憶和理智，  
以及我的意志。”  
沒有稚氣與活力的兒童、全部由男性構成的唱詩班，帶著掉拍與走音的歌聲繞過牆壁，與回聲交織在一起，聽起來有些奇怪。  
Tsuyoshi口中跟著吟唱，脖子卻不安分地晃來晃去。  
“你在找誰啊？不會又是那個Koichi Domoto吧。”旁邊的Ralph悄聲問。  
Tsuyoshi像被抓現的小偷咻地端正腦袋回到歌本。  
“怎猜的？！”  
“你腦袋都轉了360度了，別太明顯！”  
歌曲升了個調進入高潮，兩人集中精神到歌頌。  
完了一首Tsuyoshi才壓著嗓子問：“我好像沒看到他。”  
“他一向不來！他是名副其實的撒旦徒誒，來討罪受？”  
Tsuyoshi心裡又是一陣訝異和難受。沒想到Koichi被排擠到這種地步，而院方的管理人員竟也放任自流，明明剝奪一位修士參與彌撒的權利是最殘忍並背離教義的行徑。  
但是深究這些到底無意義。Tsuyoshi向Ralph道：“請你再帶我去見一次老Peter。”

“你想我幫那個Koichi Domoto介紹工作？”  
老工匠Peter搓著大肚子，一臉困擾。圍在他身旁的納克特人很多，Tsuyoshi陪著他一同進餐並餐後閒聊，好不容易逮住一個空檔，說了頂替了Koichi工作的事情，並拜託對方。  
“找工作，那個人禁忌太多……跟食物相關的不可以，跟教堂相關的不可以，太多人共同作業的似乎也不太適合……”  
雖然有過一次算是愉快的交流，知道是一位友善的老前輩，Tsuyoshi一反常態地恭謹地低著頭：“晚輩知道不是容易的事，但是在達摩克裡城，只有您有辦法了！”  
“那，讓他去清理便所吧。那邊的人手經常不足。”  
“這個有點……”  
“你認為什麼合適？”  
“如果可以、我希望他一份稍為體面的工作，不必整天與髒汙打交道……還有，城堡裡對他有偏見的人不少，如果是服務性的工作恐怕……”  
“你倒是要求多啊。”  
老Peter打斷了Tsuyoshi。Tsuyoshi連忙道歉，並偷偷觀察老人的臉色，卻沒有生氣的跡象。  
“說那麼多廢話，根本沒重點！直接問當事人好啦。”  
“誒？！”  
“既然你拜託了我，若我真讓他去洗便所，被笑話的倒是我了。放心吧，我答應你，一定妥善安置他。”  
本來還有些疑慮的Tsuyoshi才相信了老人的話，笑顏逐開。  
Tsuyoshi深深地向對方道謝行禮：“謝謝您！”  
“這次若有疏通獄卒或者其他開銷，費用請記在我賬上。”  
“你不是還要儲錢贖回母親的遺物嗎？”  
“確實如此。不過，錢總有辦法賺的。”  
“不打算讓Koichi Domoto自己出麼？畢竟是他拜託你找的工作。”  
“對不起，先生。其實這是我私自的決定。” Tsuyoshi不好意思地拉拉鬢髮。  
老人又是一陣驚訝，問：“你們什麼關係？需要為他做到這種程度。”  
“不不不！沒什麼關係！”Tsuyoshi連連搖頭：“只是他因我丟了工作，我想賠償他。”  
“你倒是個認真的好孩子。”  
“就、就是這樣。”明明沒有什麼，自己卻心虛不已，真不爭氣。“如果沒什麼事情，我去找Koichi好好聊聊工作的事情。”  
老Peter擺擺手，道：“行，你去吧。‘凡事都不可虧欠人，惟有彼此相愛，要常以為虧欠，因為愛人的就完全了律法。’”  
是羅馬書的語錄。不明老人為何突然念誦此句，本欲離開的Tsuyoshi緩下腳步。  
一向和藹可親的老人此時一臉嚴肅。“堅守本心雖好，這世上的人卻未必如你一般所想。隨波逐流也未必壞。和人深交之前，還是好好衡量。畢竟，你還是有著希望的人啊。”  
也許應該回應一句感謝前輩教誨啟明，然而Tsuyoshi數度沉吟，卻無法輕巧說辭，最終以沉默作應。

老Peter最後為Koichi找的工作，是輪軸車間的裝配工人。城堡承接船舶、飛行器的零部件製造加工，這些精密、枯燥又勞動力密集的工作，為城堡居民提供了大量崗位。  
這天Tsuyoshi趁著休班空余，特意到加工場來探望Koichi。  
在叮叮咚咚的鐵器敲擊聲音之間，穿著墨藍色的工作服、白毛巾裹頭的Koichi蹲在車間的一角，嬌小的個子幾乎與深色牆壁融為一體。Tsuyoshi找到了他的時候，他正低頭打磨著手上的滑輪，對於Tsuyoshi到訪，只是挑起眉眼輕微示意。  
沒有多言，Tsuyoshi在一旁靜靜地看著他工作。  
地上的籃子內放著一堆未經拋光，沾滿油污的滑輪。Koichi逐個取出，先用棉絮擦去表面的汙跡，再用砂紙打磨，最後塗上保護漆。他非常仔細，連每一個輪齒的凹陷都沒有忽略。  
Tsuyoshi的目光流連於蘸著油污的纖細而靈活的指尖和Koichi的臉，覺得專注工作的他有著與之前不同的另一種吸引力。  
臉上一陣燥熱。果然角落裡就是不通風啊。他哼嗯地咳嗽一下，問：“工作習慣嗎？Peter老先生一直放不下心。”  
“挺好。”依然簡短概括，卻少了往常那種咄咄逼人的氣息，看得出他的心情還不錯。  
Tsuyoshi舒顏一笑:“那就好。”  
Koichi卻說：“那位老先生，我只和他見過一次，沒想到居然就被介紹到這裡來。”  
“原來是這樣。” Tsuyoshi也沒想到老Peter見一次面就準確介紹上Koichi擅長的工作，不由得敬佩起來。  
“你喜歡機械嗎？”  
“海上無聊，就對著機械打發日子，看多了自然就懂個三五分。”Koichi隨手拿起一個磨好的滑輪，指著軸心說：“像這樣的輪，海盜是不屑的。軸心的設計導致使用時受力不均，用不了多久就磨損報廢。”  
Tsuyoshi往他手上的零件左瞧又瞧，愣是看不出什麼端倪。  
交談之間，一個托著滿滿一木箱滑輪的少年，喲嘿喲嘿地走來。  
“Domoto先生，給你新的零件！”  
Koichi起身讓了一下。“放在這裡。麻煩你了，Masu。”  
“不不，不客氣。”那少年兩手往灰舊的工人褲管上刷刷，露出潔白的牙齒笑著。少年大約十五、六歲的年紀，圓圓的臉龐帶著幾分幼稚和憨厚，頭髮和鼻尖沾著反光的鐵屑讓人忍俊不禁。他身材不高卻壯實，裸露的手臂和臉部都是健康的小麥色。  
Tsuyoshi忍不住說：“你鼻子沾了髒東西。”  
那孩子手忙腳亂地去擦，把鐵屑從鼻尖擦到了臉蛋兒上，Tsuyoshi看不過眼，幫他拭掉，他又連連道謝。  
Koichi說：“Masu，是不是監工又罵你？還是打你了？”  
叫Masu的孩子呆了一呆，瞪著眼睛急急搖頭。  
“這鐵屑怎麼沾上的？”  
“去2號車間的時候，Black絆了我一下。”  
Koichi皺著眉說：“他又怎麼了？”  
“他今天連續幾個次品都沒能檢查出來，被工頭罵了，心裡不開心，就，又拿我出氣。” Masu有點委屈地扁起嘴唇，歎氣道：“他明明就不適合這麼重要的工作。不如，Domoto先生申請調去做品監吧！”  
“不可能的。”  
“Domoto先生那麼有經驗，一定沒問題！不，以您的能力，很快就會升作監工的！”  
Koichi笑笑，不說話。  
少年離開後，Tsuyoshi說：“其實我也同意。”  
“但是沒有可能。”Koichi迅速結束這個話題，整理著滿滿一箱零件，說：“你想要什麼謝禮？”  
“什麼?”Tsuyoshi反應不過來。  
“你幫了我的忙，我總該答謝你。”  
“工作的事情？”Tsuyoshi總算明白，連忙說：“不用了！如果你要謝，就謝老Peter！”  
“他是他，你是你。”Koichi嘖一下舌，乾脆停下手頭的功夫，“你想要什麼？紅酒如何？”  
“喝酒可是違反導化院規定誒！”  
“反正都是從守衛那裡流進來的。過幾天我就發工錢了。”  
“不是錢的問題啦。”  
“那你想要什麼就直說啊。”Koichi似乎有些不耐煩，黑黑的眸子卻忽然湊近，壓低的聲音帶著蠱惑的色彩：“還是說，你想要更加的禁忌的……”  
“不不不！”Tsuyoshi臉上火燒一樣熱，一把推開人就逃，一路叮叮咚咚地踢翻幾把錘子， “再說這個我只能不來見你了！”  
“話未說完別走啊——”  
Tsuyoshi逃得飛快，Koichi最後的笑聲淹沒在熙攘的人群中，他沒聽到。

“搞什麼啊那傢伙！太自以為是了吧！”Tsuyoshi碎碎念了一路，突然發現路人的目光都往自己身上瞅，才覺得自己神經叨叨得讓路人都懷疑了。  
剛踏出工廠，便看到了憎惡的東西。  
巨岩城的惡黨聚在一起，龐大的身軀擋住了大半條通道，想裝作看不到都不行。  
“請讓一讓。” Tsuyoshi低著頭想從狹窄的空隙穿過，一隻毛茸茸的大手卻用力拍在他肩膀上。  
“小子，最近你總是跑去找Koichi Domoto啊。”是他們的頭頭，刀疤眼的Egor。  
Tsuyoshi沉住氣，不動聲色地卸肩。  
“看上他了嗎？”  
“沒這事兒。”  
“跟他做了？”  
Tsuyoshi猛然抬頭：“你說什麼？！”  
對方卻是怠慢，眯起那雙被傷痕切割得不對稱的眼睛，於Tsuyoshi身上上下游走：  
“你長得也很可愛嘛。如果有需要，可以找我啊，何必找他？”  
Tsuyoshi怒火瞬息點燃，但決心無論如何不受他們的挑釁。他試圖越過阻礙迅速離開。然而存心攔路的傢伙們卻不輕易放過他，他向左就往左邊擋著，向右便擋右，附和著他們的首領冷嘲熱諷：  
“或者找我也沒關係啊，定會好好招待你哈。”  
“啊我知道了，你喜歡在上面？”  
任憑那些人說話愈發不堪入耳，Tsuyoshi握緊拳頭壓抑著不反駁還擊，只是用手臂隔開他們。  
“就算現在沒有，你遲早會被他拐上床的。”Egor的舌頭發出仄仄的噁心的聲音，哼笑著說：  
“知道嗎？那些信奉山羊頭的，可是淫蕩的很呐。端著一副禁欲的模樣，其實早就饑渴難耐了。難得有漂亮的小男生主動靠近，不使出渾身解數……”  
Tsuyoshi停步轉身，一貫溫潤的圓目眥裂如刃：“你給我閉嘴！！”  
Egor翹起嘴角等他下一個舉動。  
Tsuyoshi卻出乎意料地冷靜下來，嗤鼻道：“只會用污穢不堪的言辭來揣度別人的人，其實才是覬欲齷蹉的人吧！”  
Egor瞪大眼睛，嘴角慢慢地塌下。惡徒們摩拳擦掌，只等首領一個顏色便會一哄而上，他卻遲遲沒有行動，只能眼睜睜地看著Tsuyoshi離開。


End file.
